spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
SpangonVale
Okay, so this page is a bit random. But hey, if we have Spinnymon, why not SpangonVale. Of course, at this point, none of you know anything about this game. So let me run you through a little explaination of the game. Tutorial Well, hello there! It is I, Spinnyddion the Great Iobynnips! Or, just "Iobynnips" for short. In this wonderful world of boiz, you have three major currencies; SpinnyCoins, Beans, and Diamonds. SpinnyCoins can be earned by collecting from boi habitats, and are used to buy most decorations and the basic essentials. Beans can be earned by growing beans at bean farms, and while they can't be spent, you can feed your boiz these so they will make more money and breed better boiz. We'll get to the "Breeding" part in a bit. Diamonds is what you buy all the cool stuff with, which you can get with, you guessed it, by buying it with real beans. As I briefly mentioned, in this world, you can breed boiz! There is a special location called the Love Cave, in which you can send two random boiz to breed together. Make sure to experiment, there are THOUSANDS of different boiz avaible to be bred within the cave! There's also the Co-Op Love Cave, in which you and another user can breed your boiz together. We will also occassionally host events. These will usually come with a very small story, as well as the release of several new, rare boiz for a limited time, but sometimes we'll release limited boiz for the funsies. Now, choose your starter! And by "choosing your starter," I mean take these two boiz! You obtained 1x Plant Boi and 1x Fire Boi! You obtained 10,00x SpinnyCoins and 10x Diamonds! Species of Spinnyboiz Name: Plant Boi Element: Plant Description: People will love to come see your Plant Boiz play in their beautiful green habitat. They are the friendliest of all the boi breeds and make great pets! '' Breeding Combo: Cannot be bred. Page: https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Spring_boi --- Name: Fire Boi Element: Fire Description: ''When you think of boiz, the fierce Fire Boi is probably at the forefront of your thoughts. It is true that these boiz get cranky when they are cold. All you have to do is keep them warm and they become as harmless as the ground beneath their feet! Never mind that their feet are typically found above active volcanoes. '' Breeding Combo: Cannot be bred. Page: https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Flaming_Boiz --- Name: Earth Boi Element: Earth Description: ''Despite the constant threat of predators, the Earth Boi is the least restless of all known breeds. They are supremely well adapted for their forest homes with their wood-colored fur and ability to stash beans. The shields they can summon via meditation offer protection from predators, but honestly, what animal in its right mind would think to take on one of these classic memes? '' Breeding Combo: Cannot be bred, and must be bought. Page: https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Spinny_boi --- Name: Lightning Boi Element: Lightning Description: ''The Lightning Boi lives amongst memes in the highest storm-ridden mountains of Jamaa. Naturally a solitary creature, the Lightning Boi does not fight for territory so much as shoot sparks at approachers until they back off and wander away, embarrassed. '' Breeding Combo: Cannot be bred, and must be bought. Page: https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Bolt_Boi --- Name: Water Boi Element: Water Description: ''The Water Boi is native to places where meme-imbued waters collect. It needs to have a very specific combination of memes and minerals. They are the most playful dragon ever seen, sure to cause a splash with your incoming visitors. '' Breeding Combo: Cannot be bred, and must be bought. Page: https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Water_Boi --- Name: Cold Boi Element: Cold Description: ''The Cold Boi is revered in the northern countries where people will often worship them and offer them hot dogs in exchange for protection. Some tribes refer to them as the trash pandas of the North because of the signature raccoon hats that they wear on their heads. This is the most intelligent of all the common boi breeds known. '' Breeding Combo: Cannot be bred, and must be bought. Page: https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Chilly_Boi --- Name: Air Boi Element: Air Description: ''Air Boiz spend almost their entire lives in the air -- eating, playing and even sleeping without ever touching the ground. It is rare indeed that anyone ever gets to view this dragon up close. Jammers have confirmed that this dragon is the result of breeding Fire Boiz and Water Boiz. '' Breeding Combo: Air Boiz can be bred by breeding Fire Boiz and Water Boiz. Page: https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Altocumuli_Boi --- Name: Flowerized Boi Element: Fire/Plant Description: ''The bright Flowerized Boi is popular among dragon hobbyist. And we mean the bright part literately, as the flowers all over these boiz glow in the dark. Be careful not to touch these flowers, though, they're a bit hot to the touch. Breeding Combo: Flowerized Boiz can be bred by breeding Fire Boiz and Plant Boiz. Page: https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Flowerized_boi --- Name: Poisonous Boi Element: Plant/Fire Description: The Poisonous Boi loves people. Not in the form of a breakfast burrito, it just thinks they're great company. Unfortunately, people don't often react well to it's deadly bite. Best to watch it play with it's own kind from a safe distance. Breeding Combo: Poisonous Boiz can be bred by breeding Plant Boiz and Fire Boiz. Page: https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Poison_boi --- Name: Jewellike Boi Element: Lightning/Earth Description: The Jewellike Boi hoards fluffy things. So long as you don't look too envious around it, this boi will be quite willing for a belly rub. Breeding Combo: Jewellike Boiz can be bred by breeding Lightning Boiz and Earth Boiz. Page: https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Fluffen_Boiz --- Name: Sharpstar Boi Element: Earth/Lightning Description: The regal Sharpstar Boi commands respect everywhere it goes. Though its sharp claws and power of star creation instills awe in most everyone nearby, it is one of the most humble dragons known. Their true intelligence is unknown, but many experts suspect that they could hold their own even against some of the smartest people alive. '' Breeding Combo: Sharpstar Boiz can be bred by breeding Earth Boiz and Lightning Boiz. Page: https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Pupper_Boiz --- Name: Beefly Boi Element: Lightning/Fire Description: ''The meme-imbued glow from the honey they carry can be seen in the skies for miles around. They look like golden raindrops at night. Their stingers tend to scare people away, but I think they're kind of cute! '' Breeding Combo: Beefly Boiz can be bred by breeding Lightning Boiz and Fire Boiz. Page: https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Bumbleboiz --- Name: Scorch Boi Element: Fire/Lightning Description: ''Believed to be the ancient ancestor of the more common Fire Boi, Scorch Boiz tend to play in thunderstorms, tornadoes, wildfires or any other extremely dangerous places. Through much hard work (and some pretty impressive healing magic) we learned enough about these ancient boiz to keep them - and your visitors - safe and happy in your park. '' Breeding Combo: Scorch Boiz can be bred by breeding Fire Boiz and Lightning Boiz. Page: https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Volcanoboiz --- Name: Swing Boi Element: Lightning/Cold Description: ''Native to mountain regions, the Swing Boi loves to come out during snowy thunderstorms at high altitudes. It is a common dragon but few people know they've seen one because Swing Boiz look like lightning shooting across the sky and their roar sounds like jazz music echoing in the distance. Breeding Combo: Swing Boiz can be bred by breeding Lightning Boiz and Cold Boiz. Page: https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Swing_Boi --- Name: Yeti Boi Element: Cold/Lightning Description: Jammers have been noticing, and repairing, dents to their items for some time. The cause... Yeti boiz. The damage was unintentional. Yeti Boiz simply fluff up their fur enthusiastically when they see rare items. Now that they live in cold and lightning habitats, rest assured your items are safe. '' Breeding Combo: Yeti Boiz can be bred by breeding Cold Boiz and Lightning Boiz. Page: https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Yeti_Boi --- Name: Stripey Boi Element: Cold/Earth Description: ''The Stripey Boi is a solitary beast, found wandering the frozen highlands to the north. Its large body and sharp claws protect it from, well, everything. Since nothing threatens it, it is one of the calmest dragons around. '' Breeding Combo: Stripey Boiz can be bred by breeding Cold Boiz and Earth Boiz. Page: https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Spinny_Tiger --- Name: Solar Boi Element: Sun Description: ''Creation myths tell us that the first Solar Boi existed before Jamaa was formed, flying across the empty night sky until it met the first Lunar Boi. Together they created a world that they could share. Descendants of these original dragons are so rare they even require special conditions to be bred at all! '' Breeding Combo: Solar Boiz can be bred by breeding any Cold and Lightning element boiz together, but only during day. Page: https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Ziosy_boi --- Name: Lunar Boi Element: Moon Description: ''The first mythical Lunar Boi was so enchanting that the first Solar Boi created Jamaa and the stars for the two of them to share. But their spinniness was so strong that they had to separate themselves or risk destroying everything. Legend claims that they became the sun and the moon and their descendants now live in our world. '' Breeding Combo: Lunar Boiz can be bred by breeding any Cold and Lightning element boiz together, but only during night. Page: https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Miran_Boi --- Name: Colorstain Boi Element: Rainbow Description: ''Normal words cannot begin to describe the serenity of the Colorstain Boi, the rarest boi known to us. The person who first encountered it saw one fly in front of the sunset, it's scales reflecting a variety of colors like stained glass. Stunned, they called in a friend to write about the creature, but it had vanished before they got there, leading many to believe he was hallucinating. Now, we finally realize that this boi is real after all! Breeding Combo: Colorstain Boiz can be bred if any four elements are bred together. (ex. Jewellike Boi + Sharpstar Boi) Page: https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Rainwinged_Boiz Market Treasure SpinnyCoins - Ranges from 0.99 to 8.99 real beans, depending on how many you want. Beans - Ranges from 0.99 to 8.99 real beans, depending on how many you want. Diamonds - Ranges from 1.99 to 9.99 real beans, depending on how many you want. Dragons Plant Boi - 100 SpinnyCoins Fire Boi - 75 SpinnyCoins Earth Boi - 500 SpinnyCoins Lightning Boi - 75,000 SpinnyCoins Water Boi - 500,000 SpinnyCoins Cold Boi - 30,000 SpinnyCoins Air Boi - 750,000 SpinnyCoins Solar Boi - 2,000 Diamonds Lunar Boi - 2,000 Diamonds Colorstain Boi - 2,500 Diamonds Habitats Plant Habitat - 100 SpinnyCoins Fire Habitat - 100 SpinnyCoins Earth Habitat - 500 SpinnyCoins Cold Habitat - 20,000 SpinnyCoins Lightning Habitat - 50,000 SpinnyCoins Water Habitat - 100,000 SpinnyCoins Air Habitat - 500,000 SpinnyCoins Sun Habitat - 100,000 SpinnyCoins Moon Habitat - 100,000 SpinnyCoins Rainbow Habitat - 150,000 SpinnyCoins Decorations Budding Tree - 50 SpinnyCoins Toaster Statue - 50 SpinnyCoins Earthly Flowers - 50 SpinnyCoins Frosty Fall - 50 SpinnyCoins Electric Boogaloo - 50 SpinnyCoins Swimming Pool - 50 SpinnyCoins Airship-in-a-Bottle - 50 SpinnyCoins Glorious Glass - 50 Diamonds Buildings Bean Farm - 100 SpinnyCoins Category:Roleplay Category:Yeet